The field of this invention relates to distress and emergency signaling devices and more particularly to a disposable signaling device which employes the use of the conventionally available photographic flash cubes which are capable of emitting a short, bright light.
People who hike or otherwise venture into remote, unpopulated areas such as woods, deserts and the like, usually find it wise to carry on their person some type of emergency signaling device. Not only is there the possibility of that person becoming lost, but also the person may become injured requiring the assistance of medical personnel.
It has been common in the past to employ some type of device to attract attention. A common form of a device would be a flare gun which shoots a burning projectile into the air. Another type of device would be a brightly colored balloon which is released into the air and tethered to or adjacent to the person.
The use of such emergency or distress devices is most desirable since the discovering of an individual in a remote area is frequently not easy even though an observer may be within a helicopter or small plane. In the past, it has been almost impossible to locate a person in distress during the night time.
There is a definite need for an emergency signaling device which is readily portable, light in weight, inexpensive to purchase and which is usable not only in the day time but also at night time and is easy to operate by people of all ages.